


Embers to Coals

by nyanbacon



Series: Restless Eternity [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Blown Up, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, conscious during death, disemboweled, dying, entrails, exploded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbacon/pseuds/nyanbacon
Summary: Kai dies.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Restless Eternity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552921
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Embers to Coals

**Author's Note:**

> reckless_red reminds you to read the fucking tags

Kai’s ears were ringing when he was able to pry his eyes open, which were practically glued closed from the mixture of tears and soot that had dried to them. He stared up at the sky, blinking out the blurriness at the edges of his vision. Slowly, as the ringing in his ears faded, so did the numb feeling at his waist. The pain faded into existence at first, just a dull ache, but quickly grew until he felt like he was going to be sick from it.

If his stomach hadn’t already opened and bled its contents onto the ground, that is.

Bile and blood coated the back of his throat but he couldn’t find it in him to try and cough or vomit it up. He dug his gloved fingers into the ground, taking a shaky breath. It made the guts that were still inside of him jostle, and his lungs stuttered and collapsed before he was able to take a full breath. There was pain, but it felt like shock was keeping it at bay, an idea he was thankful for.

He slowly lifted his head to see if he could assess the damage without making it worse. The ground under him was crumbly, a few fires here and there, sparked from the bomb he’d activated. His torso was here, but his legs were nowhere to be found, despite feeling like they were still attached to his missing waist. He didn’t even want to think about what that pink snake looking thing was.

His head hit the ground with a sob. Even if his body was trying to shield him from the pain, he still  _ hurt _ . Everything hurt. Things he didn’t even know could hurt ached with a dull, stabbing pain. 

He heard the voices and the shouting before he was able to turn his head to see Jay, Zane, and Cole skidding their way into the crater that the bomb had left. He sobbed again, the pain overtaken with shaky relief. He wasn’t alone.

He wouldn’t have to die alone.

Jay looked pale, horribly pale, when he stopped at Kai’s side. Kai could tell he was trying so hard to not follow the trail of intestines that led to who knew how far away, but every so often his eyes would trail that way and he would shiver. Kai shut his tearful eyes, his muscles slowly relaxing into the dirt under him. 

Someone scooped their arms under him and he slowly opened his eyes again, looking up at Zane. The nindroid looked pained, but he still held what was left of Kai’s body to his chest. 

“... y…” His voice trailed off into a weak breath. “... you’re gonna get blood on y…”

“I’m okay with that,” Zane murmured, holding Kai a bit more firmly. 

Cole kneeled down next to him and wrapped his fingers around Kai’s hand. Cole’s hand was so warm. Usually Kai was the hot one, but he suddenly felt so, so very cold. 

“I’m sorry,” Cole murmured, voice tight. “We weren’t…”

“You can’t leave.” Jay filled the following silence with a strangled beg. “We-Kai, we  _ need _ you.”

Kai wheezed. He felt too weak to talk. He stared up at Jay with glazed eyes. 

“Kai?” Zane reached up and brushed his hand through Kai’s hair. “Can you speak?”

Kai let out a ragged breath and slowly rested his forehead on Zane’s arm. He was so numb. Everything was either cold, or tingled, and he just wanted to sleep.

“Kai…”


End file.
